tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bridgette dj10
I haz me an archive! Talk to Me! First message, oooooh yaaaaa. 8) WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 16:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) TDA7 help 'The Night Of The Living Chris' 'By Cod' 'Narrated by Noah.' When I opened my mailbox to find an invitation sent by the one and only Chris McClean, I knew something was up. As I took the letter inside my house to read it, I sat down on my fluffy couch, knocking over a box of Cheez-Its, and opened the mail. ''Greetings, (insert contestant name here), Wow. That, is some lazy host. As I saw that opening, I was tempted to throw the letter away, and continue watching TV. Of course, Captain Hollywood doesn't bother to insert our names. However, I was curious to see what else was written, so I kept reading. Congratulat'I'ons! You h'A've been selected for a special dinner along with 10 other forMer competitors! The d'IN'ner will be hosted by no other than '''THE '''man who brought you guys together originally, '''C'hris McCl'E'''an! This confused me. Why would this sadist invite us to a dinner? I thought he hated us. I mean, I thought he did. Unless you call 3 seasons of torturing us, love. I continue reading, suddenly more interested than before. You wi'LL''' be tre'A'''ted to a full 3-cou'R'se meal, courtesy of our infamous Chef Hatchet! I groan. That man's cooking will be there? But don't stop reading yet! After dinner, we'll all go outside for a game of croquet! Also, there is a special surprise, just waiting for one of you! The address is 1337 Ishvan Road on April 24th, 2011. Be there! From, '' ''the one and only Chris McClean! As I re-read the letter, I notice the strange bold and underlined letters? What could this mean? I shrug, and throw the letter on the ground, and continue watching TV. I made a mental note to remind my mother to drive me there. This still seems like an interesting dinner. ---- When I arrive today, Sunday, I see the other invited contestants. Tyler, Owen, Cody, Lindsay, Sadie, Courtney, Beth, Bridgette, Trent, and the anti-me, Justin, all waiting outside Chris's mansion, mostly everyone conversating, except for Courtney, glaring at the others with disgust. Beth was drooling all over Justin, literally, as he took off his shirt. "Yuck," Justin cringes. "Uneven tans," Beth's face turns hot and sweaty. "I don't think you look bad, Justin!" she says. I roll my eyes. She still can't see through his outer beauty? I look over on the other side of the driveway. I see Trent and Bridgette softly talking, while her eyes are filled with tears. “It’s okay, Bridgette,” Trent comforts the surfer. “It’s okay…” "But what if we never get back together?! What if he hates me forever?" Bridgette cries out, most likely talking about Geoff. That guy can never keep Bridgette happy. All of a sudden, I hear a shout of a female voice, then as, I turn around, I am greeted by Sadie, running wildly over to me. "Noah! Over here!" she yells, running towards me at a fast pace, her smile wide. I brace myself as she comes crashing down on me, the weight of the girl crushing my back. I gasp for breath, while she continues to talk. "Hi, Noah! It's me, Sadie! Remember, from Total Drama?" she stupidly asks. I answer with the slight words I can whisper, and then she noticed that my face had turned blue. She quickly gets off me. I breathe, heavily, and barely whisper out a thank you. And then, at the worst time, Owen had appeared. "Noah! My little buddy!" he cries out, grabbing me in a rib-cracking hug. And then, I fell unconcious. When I had came back to my senses, Chris was waiting, impatiently. "Dude, you were blacked out for like, an hour! I didn't invite you to be a slacker. Now, follow me," he said, quickly walking into his house. I rolled my eyes, as we followed him inside. We were greeted by a huge lobby-like area, with stairs leading upstairs, and a door on each horizontal side of the room. "Um, Chris? When do we get to eat dinner?" Owen asked, anxiously. "Right now, Owen my man," Chris said. "Follow me into the dining room, where our dinner shall be awaiting us." Chris lead us into the door on the left side of the mansion. Something was very odd about this gathering so far. I couldn't put my finger on it. Inside the dining hall, a long table stood in the middle of the room, countless pictures were on the wall, a fireplace was at the farthest end of the table, which was placed next to another door. I also noticed that the room seemed very dark, and strange, despite the heat and light from the lit fireplace. "Now, everyone grab a seat, I have to get our food ready," Chris says, walking out of the room. I'm not sure if it's me, or my paranoia, but Chris has been acting very strange today. Well, his addiction to sadism was strange, but his behavior seems very different. I shrug off my complex analysis, and take a seat in the middle of the table. Then, I am surrounded by Owen, to my left, and Sadie, to my right. Why do I have the overweight friends, again? ---- After waiting, for about, 50 minutes . . .? I'm not sure, but anyways, Chris has been gone for a LONG time. The others are starting to get impatient. "Um, hello? Wasn't Chris supposed to be here now? He said he was prepping the food!" Courtney whines. "He better get here quick, this beautiful stomach isn't gonna feed itself," Justin complains, pulling up his shirt to reveal his six-pack, and uneven tans. Owen, seems to have gone mad. "Gah! Owen need food! Owen need food now! Owen have been waiting for nine thousand hours!" he shouts, speaking in the third person. "Over nine thousand!" Sadie shrieks. "I'm freaking starving!" "Oh, Tyker, I'm so hungry..." Lindsay says, her head falling on Tyler's shoulder. "It's OK, Lindsay," Tyler says, stroking her hair. "Well, we'll never get anywhere if we don't look for him. Let's split up, to try and find Chris," Beth says. "I'll go with... Justin, Lindsay, Trent and... Sadie. Noah, why don't you take Owen, Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, and, unfortunately, Courtney." "Hey!" Courtney shouts. "Sigh, fine," I say, taking my group out into the main hall, while Beth takes her group through the door inside the dining room. I decide to take to the stairs, and lead the others along. The stairs lead to another lobby, with two doors on each side of the lobby. "Well, let's go to the left one first!" Tyler says, sprinting over to the door. As Tyler begins to open the door, a loud, low-pitched growl screams out at us from the behind. Tyler slowly turns around, his eyes wide. "What was that?" ' At this point, I have started panicking. "Um, alright, uh, everyone, RUN!" Everyone seems to scatter, some running downstairs, some running through doors. Owen and Cody are following me, as I run through the door on the right, on the second story. We are greeted by another hallway, this time, dark and safe. Owen, who has been running about 4 meters, falls on his knees, and breathes heavily. "Can't- gasp- run, -gasp-, much- gasp- longer..." he says. "What was that sound? And where could it be?" Cody asks. "I have no idea," I say. "But, we might as well get on the move, and find Chris, and the others." We keep moving on, Owen behind us, until we eventually stop. "No, we have to keep going!" Owen says, confident and delusional enough to think that he can keep walking. '''Owen grabs the door handle and gasps at what is before him. "My old enemy..." '''I walk over to see what he is talking about, and understands. A long, dark staircase, that seems to go on forever. "...I think we should head back," Cody says. I nod my head, and we go back the way we came. When we emerged back in the main lobby, we entered the door on the other side of the hall. (TBC) Cod ~The only fish flavored 16:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you join Total Drama Blast from the Past, by Zoomer72? Thanks! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 01:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC please. -- 'Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah! Today is my b'day :P :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 00:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi AJ! I'm not going to be on from Monday to Friday, I have an overnight trip. Please don't eliminate me in TOTS! Thanks SO much! And P.S., this is Zoomer72! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 01:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) New Character Here is the version of AJ without the muscle chest ot goatee :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 23:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, I just wanted to apologize cause I was being kinda rude before, I was just kinda frustrated cause you were ignoring me, but its cool. Just sayin i'm sorry:)Joneboy704 02:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) AJ, you remember that Brittany and Pablo ordered room upgrades, right? IE they should be safe. :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) CAMP is back Just letting you know that CAMP is back in gear! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Competition_for_Amazing_Major_Prizes_(CAMP)#Day_Ten_Challenge Might wanna get at the cool new prize. -w- TDA15 is cool 03:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, are Quinn and your character AJ going out, cause every time she tells me you are.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 20:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, darn it. I have a character named Alex that keeps flirting with her, and she always says AJ is her boyfriend, and I saw on Tour of the seas that your character ws AJ.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 20:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) will you please? D: Can we have the meeting now D: -Nduke Come on Chatangoo!! =Nduke I use the Program Paint.NET. It is free to download :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I use Total Drama Characters as a base. Then once you get better you can start to draw them free hand. If you want I have a video on how to get started :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is the video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9g2f-QlwJw :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I usually use the line thickness of 2. Or if the image is bigger, I use 5. Yeah, I got confused with the layers at first, but once you get used to it, it's really easy :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Are we having the meeting tonight> 0-0 Please get on Chatango!!! -Nduke You can use the fill bucket to colour, but unforchatly there isn't a easy way to do poses. :(♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 03:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey i was on Tour Of The Wiki and I was banned for no reason! Can You unban me? PS when can i deubt.Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 21:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone still returning to TOS?Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 02:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) HI AJ, it's BarBar, what's up?????? :), i want to join your camp, could ya help me a little?????? What is activiy level, just help me about this all challenges thing, please. Thanks you, BarBar!!!!!! Um, you were never nice to me, I tried apologizing for bothering you or whatever, and you ignored me after I asked you like 10 times to debut, so whatever. And I dont godplay, TDISF was talking about me making a big deal out of people who godplay. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 01:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Im sorry, i must have missed hat comment, cause I dont remember recieving anything about that, i'll erase my opposition, sorry. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 01:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna miss the roleplay challenge tonight: I have a concert. You can roleplay as Brandon if you want! Thanks. :) Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 22:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cal's Answers (I'm taking a shot in the dark and assuming we do this again :P) #Alejandro eliminated Duncan, Cody, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah, Gwen, Owen, Tyler, Courtney, and Blaineley. #For season one, it would be Gwen, for season two, it would be Duncan, and for season three, it would be Heather. #Canada. #Heather, Leshawna, Trent, and Beth. Pm on Chatango, thanks-Nduke It's Back Hello, song-picker! Pick-a-Song! is back and make sure to post your song for challenge fourteen. This week will change the whole camp if you win! Plus, try out for the extra credit and guess my Britney Spears and Avril songs! And that's not all, be ready for the elimination on Tuesday. This. Is. Game. Changing. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I posted just as you typed it. XD [[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!']] ♪''' [[User talk:Kgman04|'''Talk!]] ♫''' Brandon's Entries '''Question 1 (1 Point)- Bridgette, Cody (In the tiebraker), Courtney, LeShawna, Duncan, DJ, Noah, Owen, Tyler Question 2 (1 Point)- (If you mean TDWT from anyone then Bridgette and DJ, but if you mean with only Cody, Heather, and Alejandro, then Cody and Heather) Question 3 (1 Point)- Canada! (I <3 Canada) Question 4 (2 Points)- Trent, Beth, LeShawna and Heather? Congratulations! Congratulations, your character, (Skylar) won a spot in this camp. Feel free to chat with other contestants and enjoy yourself! That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Pm Pm on Chatango please, I need to talk to ya.. That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Mix Up Erica plays piano not raps. Rebecca raps. and she's NOT who you think.Sierrastalker 00:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) As soon as you get on, go to PM on Chatango please, I need to ask you a important question. That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Could you please PM LF and I on Chatango, we'd like to make some changes to the game :3 That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! 17:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, why does Total Drama Tour of The City: Summer have episode one and Winter doesnt? And Please put episode one for Winter!-Natedog14 Hey, I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to make the challenge for TOC: Winter today. Six is kind of a bad time for me. So if there's still time to do it later I'll be on at 8 or so, so this is just a heads up! Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 14:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC)